


Guilty Pleasures

by Nathamuel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cabin of Hades was dark, gloomy, and no one would ever dare to call it welcoming or, gods forbid, cozy, but Nico rather liked it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

The cabin of Hades was dark, gloomy, and no one would ever dare to call it welcoming or, gods forbid, cozy, but Nico rather liked it here, liked and hated it to be exact. He didn't belong here or anywhere, too alive for the Underworld, realm of his father, too dead, ghostly, - creepy the inhabitants of both Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter called him and thought he wouldn't notice - for the world of the living. 

Nico squeezed his eyes shut to keep the hated tears at bay. When this whole war was over he would disappear forever. He didn't know where but somewhere, far away where his hated feelings for Percy Jackson wouldn't be able to get to him anymore. A tiny stifled sob escaped him and he turned his face into the fabric of his pillow. He was pretty sure that no one knew that he spend some of his nights at Camp Half-blood, just shadow-traveling into the cabin and disappearing again at the crack of dawn to return to his duty in Camp Jupiter and watch over his sister and the Romans. Now that Percy Jackson was staying at the Roman Camp Nico had all the more reasons to take a break from his cabin at Camp Jupiter. 

Guilt churned in his stomach as he tightened his fingers around his cock. In Camp Jupiter he wouldn't have felt comfortable taking care of his needs. Not that Camp Half-blood was much better but at least here he didn't feel like he would sully Percy Jackson with his sick fantasies. Being a son of Hades was enough to make him an outsider, being a… he couldn't even say it in the safety of his own mind. His feelings for Percy only made him even more of an outcast. Back in the time he was born it would have been enough to get him into prison and his own foolish hopes only made his situation worse. 

When he had learned that Percy had lost his memories he had hoped… he didn't put into words what he had hoped for, maybe something, anything, maybe some kind of interest in Percy's eyes when his gaze fell upon Nico. Nico shoved the bitter thoughts away, for now. Instead he tried to think of his fantasies of what he wished had happened, no matter how unrealistic. Somehow he couldn't let Percy Jackson go. 

He imagined what could have happened in Camp Jupiter when Percy's eyes had fallen on him. Back than Percy had looked confused, like he recognized Nico but couldn't place him. In Nico's imagination he changed that look into one of interest, real interest, a flash of heat that would have made Nico's legs shake. Later that day, at night, Percy would have come to his sleeping place with fire in his eyes and he wouldn't have waited for Nico to say anything. He would have knelt at the side of Nico's bed and pulled him to him with his arm around Nico's shoulder. He would have whispered 'I want you.' against his lips and Nico would have kissed him. Percy would have kissed back. 

In his fantasy Nico was a good kisser, and Percy was exceptional, but in truth he had never kissed anyone. The dead were neither interested in that, nor particularly interesting themselves. Nico shuddered a little in disgust and steered his thoughts back to his fantasy where Percy was kissing him with passion and desire. He would climb fully onto the bed and crawl over Nico, pressing him into his mattress just like he was lying on his bed now, on his back and with his legs spread. Percy would kneel between his thighs and would set his hands on Nico's shoulders, slide them up to his face to cradle it between his strong palms, tilt Nico's head this way and that to deepen their kiss and steal all the air from Nico’s lungs. 

Nico panted and pressed the back of his head against his pillow, letting out a guttural moan that seemed to echo loudly through the empty cabin. He could feel his face warming with a blush and he pressed his lips together to hold the noises in. It would be no good if someone in the camp would hear him and come to investigate the strange noises.

Beneath the sheets his hand was buried under the waistband of his pajamas and moving slickly over his cock. Nico panted into the quietness of his room, cursing how much he wanted Percy. 

In his fantasy Percy was hovering over him, having pulled back from Nico's mouth and ducked down to lick at Nico's collarbone. Miraculously Nico wasn't wearing his shirt anymore, although he still had his pants on. Percy let his mouth trail down over Nico's chest. When he lightly bit one of Nico's nipples and twisted the other with his fingers like Nico was doing to his real body, Nico moaned again. He turned a little to his side to muffle the shameful noises into his pillow. 

His fingers swept over the head of his cock, making him cry out into the fabric against his face and in his fantasy Percy caressed Nico's belly, sweeping lower and sliding the tips of his fingers under the waist band. Percy looked up at him through dark lashes in silent question and Nico nodded. Breathlessly he watched as Percy hooked his fingers under the elastic and pulled his pajama bottoms down over his legs, letting them fall gods knew where, not that Nico cared. He only had eyes for Percy who bend his shaggy head down and licked over the head of Nico's cock at the same time that Nico's fingers swept over the glands as well. 

Once when he had still tried to figure out shadow travelling he had accidentally travelled into some inhabited flats and houses and apartments. It had always been jarring and he had been lucky that only rarely he had been caught. One time he had traveled into a couple's bedroom and had nearly brained himself when he had backed into a lamp, right after he had managed to unfreeze himself from the shock. He had only caught a glimpse before he had stepped, more like stumbled, back into the shadows but the things that the couple had done on the bed was rather unambiguous and the image had been burned into his brain ever since. The woman had been on her hands and knees with the man thrusting into her from behind and they both had enjoyed themselves, at least it had looked that way.

Since Nico had no experience of his own the mechanics where a little fuzzy but he wanted something like that with Percy. He couldn't quite muster up the courage to imagine it in detail, Percy moving over him or him moving over Percy so he kept it simple. 

In his imagination Percy let his hands trail down Nico's thighs and somehow Nico had missed how close he already was because as soon as fantasy-Percy wrapped a hand around Nico's cock Nico came with a muffled shout all over his own fist and stomach. For a moment Nico laid shaking on his bed in the dark with his own mess drying on his skin and he fought back the tears.

None of that had happened in Camp Jupiter, of course. Nico wasn't that fortunate and he would never be able to compete against perfect, blonde, female Annabeth who had known Percy for years and years, way longer than Nico knew him. Nico rummaged through the backpack he had deposited at Camp Jupiter and dug out a handful of tissues with which he cleaned himself with an angry scowl on his face.

Soon he would have to go and search out the Doors of Death, make himself somewhat useful at least, instead of pining over Percy. A little part of him nagged at him, telling him that he was doing this for Percy and a chance to be finally noticed. He told it to shut up.


End file.
